Movario's base
Movario's base was discovered during the While Guthix Sleeps quest. When the quest is completed, as a quest reward players are able to loot the base's storage room. The contents of the room can be looted only once. The base has magical interference that blocks use of some spells. Except in the main area, teleportation spells do not work in the base. Throughout the entire base, alchemy spells and possibly some other spells also do not work. If you attempt to loot the treasure pile in the study, you will take 500 life points of damage. The gold pile's trap will reset after being triggered, so there is no way to get the gold. Investigating the loot gives the message "After a quick search, your suspicions are confirmed... It was too good to be true; it's just worthless fakery, placed here to sucker someone." A map of the base Entrance The entrance to the base is in a ruined building on the Khazard Battlefield. The building can be entered by climbing the broken wall. Players find the entrance by following a Broav in the While Guthix Sleeps quest. In the quest, the trapdoor to the base is hidden under a broken table. Once found for the first time, the trapdoor remains revealed and the Broav is not required any more. The quickest way to get to the base is to use a Spirit tree to go to the battlefield. Other practical options are to use an Ardougne teleport, an Ourania Teleport from the Lunar spells, or Fairy ring to the Tower of Life. (Several of these methods are available only through quests, but it is virtually guaranteed the player will have completed the appropriate quests before starting While Guthix Sleeps.) Main area #Ladder up to the trap door in the ruined building on the Khazard battlefield. # Stairs down to the short corridor. #Door from Movario's study. From the main area, it is locked and cannot be opened. #Jail cell. Players who fail various traps in the base are thrown in this cell. The cell's lock must be picked for the player to exit the cell (alternatively, the player can just teleport away if a teleport method is available.) The main area contains many level 77 Elite khazard guards. They are weak to fire spells and use only melee, which hits into the low to mid 200s. Short corridor 2. Stairs up to the main area of the base. 5. The old battered door to the cage room. The trapped door contains a puzzle to be solved in the While Guthix Sleeps quest. Opening the door without searching for traps will set off a trap. This will hit the player for 350 life points and an 88 damage poison condition. It will also summon three elite Khazard guards, which must be killed before attempting to open the door again. The puzzle needs to be solved only once to permanently deactivate the trap. However, at all times, players whose weight is 0 kg or less cannot pass through this door. Instead, players receive the message, 'Something seems to be jamming the door from the other side. It appears to be something to do with your weight.' However, players can unequip weight-reducing gear (boots of lightness, spotted cape, etc.), pass through the door, and then reequip the gear. Teleports do not work in this area and beyond. When entering this area, players gets a message, 'You sense magical interference of the sort to disrupt teleportation.' Cage room The "cage room" is sometimes also known as the "wire room". 5. The old battered door to the short corridor. It is securely locked in this direction and cannot be opened to return to the short corridor. 6. The painting. When searched and opened, it reveals a broken wall that players can climb over to enter a secret room. 7. The secret room with the thermometer, drawers, and weights. In the quest, players find the Notes on pressure in the drawers. 8. The electrified gate, which cannot be passed until the electricity is turned off during the quest. Once turned off, the electricity thereafter remains off. 9. Stairs up to Movario's study. Movario's study and storage room 3. Door to the main area of the base. This can be opened in one of two ways: *Solve the weight puzzle - In the cage room, obtain Notes on pressure and look at the temperature gauge. It should say a number, like '37 tickets'. Your weight minus the temperature gauge is how much weight to put on statue in the study. (Example: 41 kg - 37 tickets = 4 kg.) Take weights equal to the quantity you need from the pile of weights in the cage room. Place the weights on the statue in the study. Go through the door. *Force the door - Simply try to open the door three times in a row. On the third try, you force the door open. If you do the puzzle incorrectly or if you force the door, you will be gassed, possibly hit by a guard, and placed in the jail cell. This mistreatment causes damage of 1/5 of your (maximum?) Life points (e.g., 960 damage if you have 4800 life points). You will awake in the cell saying to yourself that the guards have taken some of your items away, but this actually only applies to certain items you obtain in the quest (Movario's notes and the strange key parts). 9. Stairs down to the cage room. 10. Stairs up to the bed-chest chamber. These stairs are hidden in the quest and are be opened during the quest using the Ruby key on the western bookcase. 11. Door/passage between the study and storage room. 12. The storage room, which can be looted after the quest. See below for details. The study is where Movarios' notes volume 1 and the Ruby key are found. The treasure pile in the study is trapped with no way to deactivate the trap. You will take a damage of 500 Life Points if you try to take the treasure, so it is NOT recommended to do so. Bed-chest chamber 10. Stairs down to Movario's study. In the quest, this room contains a trapped chest hidden as a bed. Players open this bed-chest during the quest to get key items: the Strange key loop, Strange key teeth, and Movarios' notes volume 2. The storage room From Movario's study, you can enter a tunnel which leads to a storeroom with items you can loot (100 of each kind) after the quest, it consists of the following items: Note: * The items are not noted, so several trips may be necessary. * The base does not restock. * You can bring a Beast of Burden with you, in order to carry more items each trip. * Neither Magic notepaper nor portable bank deposit boxes work here. * The base (behind the battered door) is Tele-blocked, you can only teleport out after leaving through the door. When leaving, the players must leave by the study's door. But it's not possible to exit the base, if the player's weight is 0 kg or less. Players will thus need to do the weight puzzle or just force the door and take the damage from the trap. For players who can take the damage, forcing the door is the quick way out. Alternatively, if you have 28 of the item in question in your bank you may withdraw them, note the weight, then carry a number of items equalling that number through the first door and drop them, after which you simply leave through the door. For example: 28 * Magic logs = 56 kg 56 - 9 (from Boots of lightness + Spottier Cape) = 46 . Now simply find a number of things that weigh a lot but are otherwise worthless (such as Bronze Platebodies and willow logs or iron ore or sand/granite rock(5 -10 )) that will equal 46 . (Do this part without your boots and cape on.) To minimise the time and number of trips required to loot the store room, try the following: * Do not wear armour or equip weapons. Wear weight-reducing items (just remove them temporarily to pass through the battered door). Have Ardougne Teleport tablets in inventory. * Bring a Coal Bag to carry an extra 27 coal per trip, if you plan on using the coal rather than selling it, bring the ore and the equipment necessary for the Superheat Item spell. You can use up the 100 coal by making steel bars (bring 50 iron ore), mithril bars (25 mithril ore), adamantite bars (16 adamantite ore; leaves 4 coal), rune bars (12 rune ore; leaves 4 coal). A combination of 16 mithril ore and 6 adamantite ore will use all the coal in one trip. * You can do something similar with the magic logs, if you plan on using them rather than selling them. One way to do this is with the boots of lightness, spottier cape, 20 iron ore, and nothing else. Once through the door, equip the boots and cape and drop all the ore. This will allow you to take a full inventory of logs. Or, you could bring a Tinderbox and burn the logs for firemaking experience. Keep in mind that High Level Alchemy is disabled in this area so any bows made must be either taken out or dropped. * Another, quicker method of looting the storage room is not worrying about the weight of your character or the loot that you obtain. Take whatever loot you want to from the storage room. Exit from the tunnel back into the study. Approach the study door and open the door three times. On the third try your character will open the door and walk through. After going through the door, your character will be sprayed with gas, rendered unconscious, and be tranported to a jail cell. The gas will damage the player for about 20% of the player's remaining life points. Once in the jail cell, a message will say that all of the items have been taken away from your character. Don't worry, all the items will still be in your inventory. This message relates to the items obtained during the quest. From the jail cell you can either teleport out or pick the lock on the jail cell and run back to the ladder that leads back to Khazard battleground. From here you can either use the spirit tree or bank in East Ardougne. Also, if you spam click a teleport such as the Varrock teleport as you are gased, you won't take any damage whatsoever. However, any quest related items i.e. the key parts will still vanish. However, this is a good strategy to loot the base without taking any damage. Unlocking the battered door During the While Guthix Sleeps quest, the battered door in the short corridor is initially locked. To unlock it (and avoid activating a trap!) a certain type of rune must be placed on the door. Closely examine the text on the door to determine what type of rune to use. The word 'prOHibitED' is the key to which rune to use. The shape of one letter of the word hints at the correct rune. If the wrong rune is used, the player is blasted by a spell. (The colour of the blast tells correct rune that should have been used. However, the trap resets and may require a different rune the next try.) *If wrong: The door reacts badly to the rune and fires a spell at you! *If correct: The rune slides into the slot on the front of the door. You hear a click. Category:Locations